1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the die cutting art, and more particularly to extremely accurately worked die boards and a method and apparatus for automatically producing segment of cutting rule for reception by the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are many ways and means of making dies, both flat and rotary. With particular reference to rotary dies, one method is to saw cuts in cylindrical pieces of plywood or other die material with a jig or saber-type saw, leaving ties at selected intervals, and driving cutting rule into the saw cuts. Another method is to hold the cutting rule in place by clamping blocks which are fastened to an appropriately curved piece of die material forming a sub-base. A third method is to fasten the cutting rule to the edges of blocks which are, in turn, fastened to a suitable die base. Many other methods and apparatus exist, or have been tried in the past and relegated to limbo.
A single die cutting board must often bear two or more identical cutting rule designs for cutting out two or more identical designs simultaneously from a sheet of feed stock. Identity, or even approximate identity, between die designs can be achieved only at great expense in time and money.